


Gym or Study

by Beau_bie



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Maxie and Archie move into their new place. With two bedrooms, they really need to decide what they want to so with the space they have.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Series: Domesticity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551811
Kudos: 13





	Gym or Study

Maxie looked around the apartment. Spacious, neat, and ready for him and Archie to move in.

Maxie walked into the second bedroom. It was a small room. He looked around, imaging what he could do with the space. Of course it would do well as a study. It was small enough to be cosy, not poky. He nodded. Definitely a study, he decided, stepping close to the large window. He looked outside. He could definitely get used to a view like this.

Within seconds of his peaceful planning, Archie had strolled in. "Whoa, this space is amazing!" he ginned, stepping next to the window.

Maxie nodded. "It is, isn't it?"

Archie nodded. "Yeah, for sure. This will be perfect for my gym."

Maxie frowned. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I'm gonna bring all the gym equipment from Team Aqua's Hideout and out it in here. We could work out together. Maybe we need to make Bro Special Volume 8. Y'know, fill it with songs that we both like. Good workout songs."

Maxie frowned. Gym equipment… working out… Bro Special what? He shook his head. "Archie, no. This space has to be for my study. It will be a great place for me to do my studies."

Archie frowned. "But…" he looked around at the white walled rooms and the light grey floorboards. "It's perfect for a gym, babe, please?"

"Well, dear, I require a study. If you want to use the gym, you can get a membership for that one down the road. I can't get a study elsewhere."

"The bedroom?"

Maxie shirked. "Archie, hasn't anyone ever told you not to mix business with pleasure?"


End file.
